Undercover Danger
by KCDayz
Summary: Undercover Danger featuring Henry Hart as a single fighter and past sidekicks. (all OC's are fake)
1. chapter 1

_Henry's POV_

"Hey! Get off him!" I yelled. When he didn't get off him I took matters into my own hands and shoved him to the ground. "Aggravated battery isnt something you want to do around me. Do I make myself clear?" I said sternly staring down at him then turning to the girl. "You okay?" I asked and a sharp pain was in my leg. "Ouch!" I shouted sitting on the ground finding a knife in my ankle. "Why do YOU care so much about these people?" The pimp said. "Because its my job to look after people... And... Really?! You shanked my ankle?" As I said that multiple police officers came ctashing in. Beat down the door yelling, "NYPD! NYPD! ON THE GROUND! NOBODY MOVE!"

 ** _One month ago_**

"This is ridiculous Ray!" I said a little frustration while he was blasting Fall Out Boy's _The Phoenix_. "Come on kid. It'll be fun. Plus there's someone at the police station you need to meet." Ray told me. I sighed, "Let me guess... You have a friend there who knows you're Captain Man and she needs a guinea pig?" "Yup!" He replied with happiness. "Really? What's happening this time?" I groaned. "Come on. Blow a bubble and lets go." He said, I did as told and I followed him out.

Soon enough we arrived at the Swellview Police Station. We got out of the Man Van and walked in. We were greeted by some of the cops. When we got to the second floor we went and saw Captain Man's friend.

"Now ma'am I think I'm going to have to arrest you." Captain Man says, when we walked in. She looked up, "Well I'll be darned. Captain Man and Kid Danger visiting my office. What do you need boys?" The captain of the unit said. "Hey Camille. We're here to help with your latest case." Captain Man said. I looked at him with confusion. "Oh the human trafficking ring that we are investigating. We put out three different cops and none of them got punched on." She told us. "Human trafficking? That's insane." I said, taking a sigh afterwards. "Yeah well I have an idea on what might help. Henry here happens to be an expert at undercover." Ray said. "Hey!" I responded folding my arms. "Oh relax. She knows me, I trust her. So all's good." Ray reassured me. I just went along. "So your name is Henry. Good to know. Now a while ago I gave Ray here a badge. And now I'm doing the same with you. Use it wisely." Camille told me, "but you would be great for a UC." she finisbed. "Undercover huh?" I sighed, "I'm in. What do you need me to do." Camille pulled out missing persons files, opened them up and Rays' face went from calm to concerned. I looked over and saw. "Ray? Do you know these kids?" Camille asked. "Yeah... They're past sidekicks that I used to have." He responded. "Well that makes five new sidekicks that I now know about. But seriously. What happened to them?" I asked. "They've gone missing and we think that the pimp that's been kidnapoing them has it out for blonde boys." Camille explained. "So he targets guys like me?" I sighed, "Alright. Whats my cover?" I asked finally. "Glade you asked." Camille replied pulling out a green folder. "Your cover goes perfectly with how your fighting level is. Your UC name is 'Christopher "Alec" Benson' who goes by Alec. You have a slight accent, best at fighting, and won the fighting championship game ten times." Camille explained. "Alright. Seems legit." I said moving along. "But first. Henry, you and I need to go back to the Man Cave and put something on your wrist." Ray told me. "Uhh... Okay?" I said looking over at Camille for a split second and she tells me that we start tomorrow night. "Oh and you have no contact with anybody at all. You'll only have contact with the people in your clan." She finished and at that we left.

When we returned to the Man Cave, Ray explained what we were going to go. "Basically you are going to 'burn' the Captain Man logo onto your wrist." He said, with 'burn' being in air quotes. "Are you kidding me? You know Somethin? Playing with fire is fun until you BURN SOMEONE'S SKIN!" I responded. Changing back into my normal clothes. "Oh you'll be fine! Just use your fire and let it rest on your right wrist. That simple." He told me. "You're kidding me. Whatever Ray. Fine." I groaned deciding not to argue. I lit my hand and outlined the logo and my powers did the rest. Soon enough on my wrist lay the logo. "Now kid. This could be really dangerous. I want you to get in get out and nothing more. Okay?" Ray told me. "Hey. Ray. I know you are worried about this mission because in alone but I'll be fine. You got to trust me on this. Okay? Let me do me." I told him, he sighed and responded. "Okay. Fine. I trust you. Just be careful on this assignment." Ray says. "Only one issue. What is my cover for my normal life? Surely my parents are going to notice I'll be gone." I said troubled. "I got you covered kid. I'm going to let your folks know that you will be on a trip with me until further notice." He responded reassuringly. "Alright. Sounds good." I said.

After my shift was over I walked home. My parents there to greet me, Piper... Yelling as usual, something about a photo. "Henry!" Piper shouted at me. "Yeah Piper? What's up." I said, trying not to get demon yelled at. "Tell Jasper to get lost!" She shouted. "Wait... Jasper is here? Be right back." I said running up to my room.

In my room when I walked in was Jasper just starung me down. "So. You're going on a ling term trip with Ray?" He questioned. "No. I'm going undercover by myself and needed an alibi. Okay, but why are you here anyway?" I questioned. "I'm here because I needed to see something." He responded. "See what?" I asked, Jasper walked to my closet, opened it and found a bucket. "Found it!" He said then left whistling. I followed confused but then shrugged. About three hours later I fell asleep.

 _The following morning_

I heard loud knocking on my bedroom door. Which is when I woke up. "Henry!" I heard the most familiar voice sound. "Henry! You're going to be late for work!" I realized that it was mom. "Alright. Alright. I'm up." I managed to mumble. Alright. _Today is the day I'm undercover with that case. Lets see what we got._ I looked through my closet, found some clothes that looked right for being in the day, pretty much my daily casual. Then I walked down for breakfast.

Soon enough after I finished eating I walked down to the Man Cave, meeting up with Ray at the front desk. "Hey!" I said walking in. "Henry! Hey. You excited for being undercover first time by yourself?" He asked me. "Uhh.. Not really. But it sure does seem like this'll be pretty successful. I mean it could possibly be involved around a giant fighting ring. I don't know." I replied. "Yeah. Just do me a favour okay kid?" He starts, "be careful." I smiled, "I know Ray. I will. Quit worrying." I said and we finished out the rest of the day before heading down to the spot where I was needing to be left at.

 _Alright. Time to start it up._ I thought finding my contact. Once I found him we started talking game plans. Once I heard someone yell, "Where are the fighters at!? You promised me fighters!" "That's our cue." I whispered, he nodded and we started yelling. "I told you that I wanted that delivery THREE HOURS AGO! You are completely late with it!" I shouted. "Yeah well maybe if you told me where you wanted it dropped it would've been there earlier!" He said. "Okay. You know what?" I said throwing a punch. Fast we were into a straight up fist fight. We clearly got the guy's attention with the fight. Once I heard him I gave my contact 'the look' and I finished the fight with an upoer-cut. "Next time, bring my delivery to the right place. Do I make myself clear?" I said, slight accent present. I felt a hand on my ahoulder and I turned around. "And what exactly do YOU want? And WHO exactly are you?" I said. "I'm gonna treat you well. I'm looking for fighters. What do they call you?" He said. "My folks call me Alec. But hit me with a name then we'll talk mate." I said, accent kind of getting in the way. "They call me Tremmor. How would you like to fight for a living." He proposed. "I'm down. What's it to you?" I asked. But he took me by the shoulder and just walked me down to his car. "Nights out kiddo." Tremmor said then stabbed my in the neck with a strong drug. I was out like a light.

When I came too a few hours later I was in a giant dog cage. "Uhh... What is happening." I mumbled. "You must be the new guy." I heard someine say. "Name's Chase. I've been here for about a year. Along with Henry, Charles, Alex, and Ben. And we all share something. We all fight." Chase told me. I sighed. "Alright. This is gonna be bad." I said. And continued on until Tremmor came out. "This is Alec boys. He's a fighter as well. And tomorrow we are going upstate New York and going in for the hit on the fighting battle." Trmmor said. I just sighed quietly, unnoticed. _Its game now._


	2. The Fights

**_Update from me. If there is a point of view that seems confusing and that there is another guy named Henry in this instead of putting "Henry's POV" I'll put either his aliess or Kid Danger for his point of view. This should be interesting._**

 ** _The next morning_**

"UP AND AT 'EM BOYS! LET'S GO." Tremmor yelled at us, waking us all up in startle. "What's going on?" Chase asked with tiredness in his voice. "Just get up and follow me. Now." Tremmor demanded and the boys all got up and followed.

 _Kid Danger's POV_

As we were driving, Chase leaned over to me and whispered, "You know? Things aren't as they seem. You're going to be put through Hell dude." "What's going on back there?!" Tremmor yelled. "Nothing!" I said back. "Yeah? Alright. But watch it." Tremmor demanded and frot he rest of the ride to upstate New York.

After about 3 days of driving we were finally up in NY. I took a small gulp, nervous of what'll happen next. Soon enough Tremmor checked us all into a hotel. We were on the lower level, so no one could hear yelling or screaming.

We walked in and it was dusty. "Welcome to your new home boys." Tremmor said with a slightly different tone than before. "Now, once you put your bags down in the corner we are going to leave and go to the big man of the match." Tremmor finished. We set our bags down and we all left.

 _20 minutes later_

We got out of the van and walked into the massive building towering before us. Once again we went to the lower level of the building. We walked into one of the only rooms there. "Tremmor." "Jordan." They said. "I've got a new player. He goes by Alec. Thinks he's a hot shot." Tremmor informed. Jordan, the big man of the matches looked at me. Staring at me, felt like he was staring into my soul. "Hmmmm... Seems... Legit." Jordan said questionable. "He'll be the one that destroys one of yours." Tremmor responded. "Sure." Jordan said, "Now get out." And with that we left.

Once we got into the van Tremmor got a call. "What?" He said. A slight voice I could hear when I mutated my hearing level to the wolf's I could hear the voice say, "that new kid of yours is a cop. Get out of there." I took a small gasp. _How did he already figure that out? I am so dead._ "What? No. Please." Tremmor responded. "I know a cop when I see it. He's undercover." And the call ended.

Soon enough we got back to the hotel, into the lower level, and Tremmor shoved me to the ground. "What's the deal Tremmor!?" I heard Chase yell. "Yeah. Alec did nothing wrong!" Alex yelled. Tremmor pulled out his gun. "Oh woah! There's no need for violence mate." I said fake accent going heavy. "Listen boy. I don't appreciate cops coming into my place and racking up my business." Tremmor said walking towards me. I stepped back, "I-I-I don't know what you're talkin' about man!" I stuttered, hands up. That's when Tremmor hit me in the face with the base of his gun. "Ahh!" I shouted falling to the floor. "You think lying to me is going to save yourself!? Where's yo badge." Tremmor demanded. "I'm telling you I don't have a badge. I'm not on the force!" I said, lifting my hand off my eye there was blood, I let out a small gasp then heard the dock of the gun. "Don't lie to me. I'll make you earn your badge. You do anything stupid. And I'll blow your brains out. Now where is your badge!" Tremmor shouted. But before I could say anything Henry hit Tremmor over the head with a steel pipe. Breathing heavily I somehow managed to say, "Thanks. You probably just saved my life. I owe you one." I said getting up. "He's gonna try and make me earn my badge." I said no accent present. "I knew it was a fake accent and I knew you were a cop! So do you know Captain Man?" Charles asked. "What? No." I said trying to be defensive, but Alex came behind me and grabbed my arm with the logo on it. "Looks like you do to me. And the necklace around your neck." Alex said to the group. "Wait... So if you're Kid Danger... Then you have the wolf thing like we all do." Chase said. "Uhhh..." I said. "Relax. We've all worked for him. We're trustworthy." Chase finished. "Uh.. What are we going to do about Tremmor?" Charles asked. "I do not know." Chase said. "Well... I'm here to bust this whole thing out. So I need to get a hold of a trustworthy cop until I find out what to do." I said. We then heard a mumble. "He's waking up!" Ben shouted. "Which one of you pip squeaks hit me with a steel pipe?!" Tremmor yelled. I looked confused as if he didn't remember almost shooting me. As Alex was about to raise his hand I butted in and said, "what's it to ya? What you think yo gonna do?" I said trying to do my job as a hero and protect the weak. "You do bad things you get punished. Now who hit me with the pipe." Tremmor demanded to know. Everyone looked at Alex. "You." Tremmor said, pushed him to the ground but I came in and said "I did it. I hit you in the head with it. Now leave the kid alone." The look Tremmor gave me made my stomach drop. As Tremmor walked fast up to me he pushed me against the wall. "You don't mess. With. Me. Do I make myself clear?" He said inches away from my face, violently shoved me to the ground and stomped on my side.

 _Hours later..._

I was sitting against the wall with my right hand cold enough to act as an ice pack. Tremmor went out to get dinner. "You know you didn't have to do that." Alex said, "I can take a biit stomping to the side." I just groaned a little and just breathed. "Yeah, well sometimes you have to do what you think is right." I said, lifting part of my shirt to see the bruising that was in my side. I winced at the pain as I sat up. "Well... I need to not mess with Tremmor. He really wants to kill cops... Err heroes I guess." I said.

A few minutes later Tremmor came in with some food. "War maggots or I'll throw you to the wolves." He said throwing the bags of food at us. As told we did eat. But soon after Tremmor told us to go out to the fighting matches and rack up some cash.

We walked out of the hotel by ourselves. I still had my hand on my side, Chase, Alex, Charles, and Ben all following. It was really late at night, which is when the good clubs come to light. We walked in and we saw quite a few shady people. "You people Tremmors' folks?" A lady asked us. "Uhh yeah." I responded. "New boy get into the ring. Your fight." She says shoving me into the ring. Someone came up to the girl and said, "When's the fight going to start?" "Its starting in a moment. Okay?" She responded snarky tone present. "Welcome to the ring." The announcer said, doing an intro of the two fighters as of now.

Once the fight began about one minute later people were putting money on the table for me to win the fight. I did my usual attacks but there was something I could tell about this guy. But he threw the first few punches at me and I tried talking him out of it but he didn't listen. So I had to do that one pressure point where if you press hard enough you can put them to sleep. The fight was over within minutes. People who paid for my opponent gave me the money and we all didn't get back until around 3 AM.

"Big fights huh." Tremmor said makes all of us jump. "Money." He demanded, we all cashed in the money and waited for his response. "Oh and Alec. You didn't bring in enough." He told me. "Wait. What?" I started, "In that stack of cash there you have is almost 1000$. How is that not enough." I said accent heavy. "The daily quota for one of you is 1110$" he said smiling. "Oh no..." I mumbled. And he beat me until I was no longer conscious.

 _The next morning_

When I woke up no one was in the apartment. I figured since I was still unconscious Tremmor took them to the rings. I got up, made myself presentable, put on some sunglasses to hide the scar beside my eye and walked out to meet my informant.

When I found him I walked up and whispered, "can you look anymore like a cop?" "Feds don't eat doughnuts." He responds. "So how's it going Detective." He asked. "Ugh. Terrible. Couple nights ago Tremmor boot stomped me because he thought I hit him in the head with a steel pipe.." I started, "Did you?" He asked. "Of course not! But then last night he beat me until I was unconscious. So it's been interesting." I finished. "Well do you need to go to the hospital? Get yourself checked out? Or do you want out?" He asked. "I'm fine. But I'm not going out until this whole ring is busted.I said taking off my sunglasses. "Woah. He really did get you good." He said. "Okay you know something shut up. I know you're my informant and all but you're really making me mad." I said. "Yeah I tend to do that." He said, I groaned in frustration. And I looked outside. "Oh gosh. Its Tremmor." I said immediately looking away. "He's really vicious man. Give me a couple more weeks." I said and left.

When I got back to the hotel room it was empty still. "Okay... Weird." I said. "What are you calling weird Kid?!" Tremmor yelled behind my ear. I screamed and turned around. "Geez. You scared me." I said accent flying. "You're supposed to be working." He told me. "Uh I would be workin' if you didn't beat me senseless last night." I said, rudeness being clear. Tremmor slammed the door behind him. "I don't like that kind of attitude kid." He said walking towards me, "in fact I don't tolerate that kind of attitude." He said grabbing me by the neck. "One more mistake and you'll be less conscious than you already are. Now get to work." He said letting go of my neck and I went running out the door and off to 'work'.


	3. Caught

_Alec's POV_

As I ran down to what was my 'work's I started to think. _I think that this isn't going to end well. Just continued running down._

Hours of fighting later all six of us racked up enough cash for Tremmor. As we were starting to walk back to the hotel I noticed something... Or rather someone following us. "Hey. Dont look now but we've got a tailer." I whispered, "keep walking." About ten minutes walking to the hotel I turned around and didn't see anyone. I shrugged my shoulders and headed into the room.

Tremmor greeted us as we walked in saying, "Money. Now." We handed in our cash that we 'earned' from the fights. I ended up coming back with a bloody knuckle because one guy I ended up fighting had a ring on and it cut my skin.

"Good job boys. Right amount of cash." He said counting his money and throwing a first-aid box at us. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't get hurt fighting." Tremmor told us. I don't know what came over me but out of my mouth came out, "You know something? Maybe if you didn't make us fight to save yo sorry self we wouldn't be gettin' hurt. Do I make myself clear?" I heard a glass drop to the floor as I turned around Tremmor pinned me to the wall with a shard of glass against my throat.

"What did I tell you about attitude." Tremmor said sternly. "Uhh.." I cleared my throat, "well. Fancy just a talkin' and not a shard of glass against my throat? We can work somethin' out man." I said frantically. "Yeah. Well this is your second time giving me smack. One more strike. That's all you get. Then I'll kill you." His voice sounding more threatening than usual.

"Hey leave him alone! Just bexause the guy gave you smack doesn't mean you threaten his life!" The few guys said. "I can do what I want. And who's it to you to say anything." Tremmor said turning around releasing me. I took a small gasp when he dropped the shard of glass at my feet. When I noticed that Tremmor went for the baseball bat in the corner he ended up hitting Henry.

I ran over quick. "Hey! Get off him!" I yelled. When he didn't get off him I took matters into my own hands and shoved him to the ground. "Aggravated battery isnt something you want to do around me. Do I make myself clear?" I said sternly staring down at him then turning to Henry. "You okay?" I asked and a sharp pain was in my leg. "Ouch!" I shouted sitting on the ground finding a knife in my ankle. "Why do YOU care so much about these people?" Tremmor said. "Because its my job to look after people... And... Really?! You shanked my ankle?" As I said that multiple police officers came ctashing in. Beat down the door yelling, "NYPD! NYPD! ON THE GROUND! NOBODY MOVE!" As usual everyone complied with the cops orders except Tremmor. He grabbed me by the arm and a shard of glass.

"You leave. Or the boy dies." He said. "Okay. Don't harm him." A cop said. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to walk out the back and you are going to let me leave with him." Tremmor told them. What he didn't know was that I put my badge on to where it signaled other cops about what's happening at the moment.

After about five minutes of negotiating Tremmor and I headed out the back fire escape. Soon enough we were on the roof where snipers were seated. "Come on man. You don't want to do this." I said. "Oh if I go down you go down too boy." Tremmor told me.

 _If these snipers shoot I am so dead._ I thought in panic on what I should do. That's when an idea popped into my head, _maybe if I use my hyper motility just to get out of this situation I'll be fine. But this is really risky._ I sighed, "okay... You win." I said, Tremmor cackling behind me. "Oh yeah? You just realize this now?" He said. "Nope." I replied using my hyper motility to get the shard off my neck. Tremmor swung back at me and I dodged that swing. Then I took my foot to his face and he fell to the ground. I was breathing heavily. I put my hand on my neck for a second and then looked at it. _Blood..._ "Just barely cut me but this is still bad." I mumbled standing up.

Tremmor didn't like that I was stronger than him. He got right back up, slammed me against the wall. His hand on my throat. He was chocking me, I tried to force his hand off but the last words I heard before passing out was, "CALL A BUS. OFFICER DOWN."


	4. Home

_Alec's POV_

Hours later I woke up in a hospital. I blinked a few times to get my vision steady, and I groaned in the process. As my vision cleared I saw a few people that would include the other guys I met and my informant.

"Okay... What happened?" I said unenthusiastically. "Tremmor really got you good. Once he stopped choking you, you were out and I called up a bus. So now you're in the hospital. Doctors said you're clear to leave as soon as you wake." My informant said. "Well that's good. I said putting my hand on my neck, _bandaged... Really did get me good._ I immediately thought.

 _Three hours later_

We left the hospital. Went to the police station and I grabbed my badge and phone. The guy at the counter told me he was surprised to see Agent Midston with me. I just chuckled and Agent Midston took us up to Rikers.

Soon enough we saw Tremmor. "I knew you were a cop once my guy told me." He said. "Yeah. Quite a surprise to be brought down like that huh?" I said. "And you have Agent Midston with you. He's the strongest of the FBI." Tremmor responded. "Yeah? Well you're going to jail. And you're facing a life sentance for eighteen counts of child kidnapping, eight counts aggravated assault, and attempted murder of a detective. You're never getting out." Midston told him. Regarding the charges Tremmor looked my right in the eye with a stare. "I see the scar beside your eye has healed nicely child. What exactly can I call you detective?" He said changing conversation. "I think we should get going. Let's go Midston." I said getting up and turning around. "Not going to leave with out telling me what I can call you." I took a deep sigh of frustration, "Detective Danger. Now lets go." I said. "Well defective, you're gonna have fun." Tremmor replied as we were walking out the doors.

While walking on the bust sidewalks of NYC, I was talking with Midston. "You know? Tremmor really has it out for you." He told me. "Yeah I know. I'm just waiting for Ray to come and pick me up. Cause wuite frankly I'm tired of NYC." I said, then bunped into someone. "Oh sorry." I said and continued walking. "Yeah. Your guys should be getting him here by like tomorrow." Midston said.

About 20 minutes later we got to our hotel. We walked into our apartment. I turned my head and jumped. "Really? Don't scare a detective like that. It's really unnerving." I said to them but the only thing Chase replied with was, "Do you want to be the leader of our pack?" Shutting the door behind me I said, "Pack? You guys don't have powers..." "Actually, we all carry the wolf gene. The wolf gene is recessive in our families. So we just ended up receiving it." Chase explained. "Wait hold on. You're entire family has the power of wolf? Like my power?" I asked, "Precisely." Chase responded. "You guys didnt make a pack or just don't have a leader?" I asked. "We just don't have a leader. Will you be the alpha in our wolf pack?" They asked. I paused a few seconds and finally replied, "I'm down." "Awesome we'll send a message to them saying we found an alpha leader." Chase replied. I just chuckled and heard mingling at the door. I immediately hid behind it. "Shh.." I whispered letting my right hand drip icy mist. And Agent Midston opened the door and someone came in. "Where's Kid Danger?" He asked. "Ray?" I asked questionably walking into the light. "Midston shut the door. Ray what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." I said, he just looked at me with concern. "Oh wow. You went through so much. You are not going undercover like this again." He said. "Hey. I'm not arguing. But I've got myself a pack now Ray." I said flinging my arm towards them, an icicle came flying out. "Uhh... Whoops. Sorry Chase." I said, "It's all good Danger." He said. I waved my hand around and got the ice away. "I didn't know you guys had powers!" Ray said excitedly pushing me aside, forgetting all about me. "You never asked!" They said. I chuckled a little but and turned to Midston. "When are you going to tell him?" He asked me, "Tell him what?" I asked. "Tell him what Tremmor did. Just so he knows what to be aware for." Midston said. "I will. Just not right now." I said. "You do know that this thing might go to trial right Detective?" Agent Midston said. "Yeah well we're going home. They can call me if they need me for trial." I said.

As I turned to walk over to the windows I saw something shining. I sauinted my eyes to see what it was. I made my eyes glow so I could see heat signatures. Ray turned to me and asked why I was using my powers. "I'm seeing a flashing light over on the other building. If I can see straight line it might be a gun. But I can't see well." I said then a fire of the gun blasted the window to pieces. I quickly got everyone to the side. "Note to self: Don't stand in front of a suspicious windoe with a shining light on the other end. Midston call in a shots fired!" I said and he did. "All right.. Kid? You up for a fight?" Ray asked. "Cant." I said. "What do you mean "can't"?" Ray asked. "During the time I spent here Tremmor broke some of my ribs when he stomped my side." I explained quickly, "you're indestructible. Lets see if we can use that to our advantage." I thought of a quick way to get out. "Open the window." I said. "Are you crazy?!" Ray asked me. "Listen. Ray. Just turn into Captain Man and follow my lead." I said turning into a wolf getting ready to run. The last shot the shooter made broke the window completely. "Well.. We don't have to worry about opening the window anymore..." I said. Quickly turning into a wolf. "This is reckless and stupid." I said. And jumped out the window and ran down the fire escape with Ray as Captain Man, the guys from my new pack and Agent Midston. "Guys go down the fire escape. Captain Man you're with me. We are going up. Midston you know what to do." I said and we split our different ways. I found an open window a few apartments up. We went in through there. Then continued to the roof.

"Jump from rooftop to rooftop?" Ray suggested. "Best way we're going to get this, I suppose." I said and we jumped buildings. When we made it to the last building Rat snuck up behind the shooter and knocked him out with his little blaster. Went back down the fire escapes and handed him over to the police.

"Okay. I've kinda have had enough of New York. Let's go home." I said and my new pack members, myself and Ray all piled into the Man Van and said sayonara to Agent Midston and drove home.

It was pretty much two and a half days before we got home. It was really obnoxious being undercover for a month just to end up in the hospital afterwards. "You know something Ray?" I said, "I am never going undercover like that again. That was just way too dangerous." "I agree. I mean you ended up in the hospital and..." I interuppted him "I know Ray." When we got out of the Man Van we dropped off Chase, Alex, Henry, Ben, and Charles. Then the two of us went home.

We arrived at the Man Cave and When Charlotte saw me she was happy to srr I was alive. "I am so happy you are alive... Why is your hair slicked back?" She asked me, "Oh my gair is just slicked back because it was part of my undercover mission. Nothing big." I respomded calmly. Charlotte just shook her head and sighed. I chuckled a little, which is when Jasper walked in. "R-Captain Man! Who is this?" He stuttered. I turned around "Really? Okay listen I'm not some stranger." I said. "Oh Henry! You're home!!" He shouted with joy. "Yeah I am just don't-" Jasper cut me off saying what happened to my neck. "Its a long story Jasper, but for now we are just going to let it rest." I said and sat down. I took a long deep sigh and fell asleep.


End file.
